Oscar Oz
Oscar Oz II, though that takes to long to say and instead he just goes by Oscar, is the son of the Wizard of Oz from the Oz stories. In the destiny conflict, he is a Roybel. He likes being a con, and he likes getting to learn magic...but he, um, he has a fear of heights. Appearance Very different from his short, squat father, Oscar is tall and skinny. He has shaggy black hair that repeatedly falls into his eyes, which are a vivid blue, but he doesn't care. He's got pale skin, and his bottom lip is pierced. he wears a black leather vest, a dark green top with ripped sleeves, black pants, and dark green boots. He wears dark green leather gloves, and black nail polish. Personality He's Oz's resident bad boy. He gets in trouble at least ten times a day, and it's not for things like childish pranks. Instead, he steals things, or is disruptive in class because he walks in way too late and doesn't care. He cuts classes, hates authority figures, and often makes rude gestures behind their backs, and even to their faces if he really doesn't like them. He always has a scowl. People are afraid of him, because he shuffles through the day with scowls and a glare seemingly permanent on his face. He has no use for anyone who doesn't act like him, especially if their the poster child for following rules. Rules to him are stupid and petty. Oscar is flirtatious. When he sees people he deems even the slightest bit attractive, he pulls out his flirts and loves to leave people a blushing stuttering mess. Stealing hearts is fun but it's not as fun as stealing other things, as they come with too many strings attached, and he does like his freedom. Okay, that's the bad boy part of him. However, he is a math genius. No one knows other than whoever grades his math papers. He can do many complicated problems in his head, and doesn't even write down any of the process on paper. The only reason he isn't in advanced math is that he punched the last teacher that said he should move up. He appears to not feel anything, which is something he enjoys. He likes it when people think he has a heart of stone, that he's cold and unfeeling, that people think he doesn't care. Because he doesn't. However, everyone does feel something, and he does have feelings. Some things make him happy, some things make him sad, some things even make him want to go "awe", but he never does. It will ruin his image and reputation that he has worked for years to uphold. Friends This bad boy has no friends. No real friends. He loves living separate from the back, alone, superior, and bent on trouble. Romance Remmie Gale The princess of Oz, Oscar will deny until his last breath that he might have feelings for her. She obviously hates him, and she's annoyingly and sickeningly sweet. But for whatever reason, he finds himself visiting the castle more and more, looking for her, and always feeling disappointed when she isn't to be found, much to his confusion. He flirts with her way more than he does with anyone else, and her rejections of his flirts always hurts way down deep inside. Enemies Any figure that has ever been in authority over him. Family Father: Oscar Oz I He has good intentions, but he neglected to properly raise his son, or even raise him at all. From the very beginning Oscar was left to wander around Oz, and was always brought back by a disgruntled Glinda, a fondly annoyed Ozma, or an irritated Dorothy. The Wizard didn't know what to do with his son, and still doesn't. Oscar learned to raise himself. Pet He has a pet parrot, black and green, that sits on his shoulder whenever he's outside, named Power. Power has quite the mouth on him, but the thing that shocks The Wizard the most is when Power repeats in a perfect replica, "I AM OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU?" Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Males Category:Land of Oz